City of Lights
by TheHumanContradiction73
Summary: Set after COHF. Everything is going well after the war with Sebastian but problems arise within the Seelie Court that nobody thought would happen for years. Relationships will be put to the ultimate test and friendships will be made and broken. Will our favorite shadowhunters make it through this, or will it be the end?


**Hello All! **

**This is my brand new fanfiction, City of Light! I am super excited to share this with you guys. Please have fun reading and enjoy!**

Alec sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. He had been running the Institute in his parents' absence and it had really been taking its toll. It had been going longer than he expected. The Clave hadn't really been paying much attention to the Institute though. Alec hadn't really done much. Life was pretty much back to normal. As normal as things could get though.

In all honestly it was quite boring. There wasn't much of any demon action in their area for the past couple of months. But it did give Alec some time to catch up on lost time with Magnus. He had moved into the Institute for the time being and it was going well.

Magnus poked his head into the room where Alec was.

"Hey sweet pea" he said, coming over to sit on the desk in front of Alec.

"No", Alec said, his head still in his hands. "That won't work either".

Magnus sighed in annoyance at his boyfriend. He had been trying again, in vain, to get Alec on board with affectionate nicknames for each other but Alec, as stubborn as ever, wasn't buying any of it.

"Why can't you just let me be happy" Magnus asked in mock hurt, looking away from Alec. Alec brought his head out of his hands and got up. He reached for Magnus' hand and leaned in to kiss him. Magnus turned his head in response, deepening the kiss into something much more passionate and intimate. Alec broke away, his cheeks flushed in a rosy pink that Magnus thought was adorable.

"Why can't we ever just kiss nice and quick?" Alec asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Because I love you too much to let you go" Magnus said, pulling Alec in for another kiss.

Just then, the door burst open and Izzy strolled into the room. Alec broke away from Magnus, his face turning even redder.

"What do you want Iz?" Alec asked, falling back down into his chair.

"The Clave summoned us. Didn't you get the fire message?" she asked.

"No..." Alec began but he was interrupted by, of course, a fire message appearing in front of him.

"Ah there it is" Izzy said sarcastically. "Now let's go" she said, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him down the hallway to the elevator.

"What's the rush? And why isn't Magnus coming?" Alec asked, turning around to look for him.

"He can't come, it's only shadowhunters" Izzy said apologetically. The elevator dorrs opened and Izzy and Alec stepped inside. Alec sighed and leaned against the wall. They rode down in an akward silence, and finally came to the main floor. They got out and Alec saw Jace, Clary, and Simon waiting for them. Izzy went over to Simon immediately and stood by him.

Alec went to go stand by Jace as Clary started to draw a portal.

"Hey man" Jace said, clapping Alec on the shoulder, trying to lighten his mood. Alec wasn't really in the mood to do much socializing so all he could muster was a grunt and a weak smile. Clary finished drawing the portal and Izzy and Simon stepped through first. Jace went next with Clary. Alec was about to go when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was attacked by a quick peck on the lips from Magnus.

"Have fun" he said with a wink.

"I can never have fun at these" Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

"I know" Magnus said. He pulled Alec into a quick hug and then Alec stepped through the portal, closing it.

* * *

Alec landed inside the Accords Hall that was filled with shadowhunters milling around. He looked for his family and found Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon down near the front. He spotted his mother standing with some other shadowhunters. He began to make his way over to his siblings and sat down next to Clary. The other shadowhunters began to take their seats, signaling that the meeting was going to start soon.

Jia stood up and started speaking.

"As you all know it has been 2 months since the demise of Sebastian Morgenstern and at our last session we discussed the issue of the Fair Folk." She said. "We believed that they wouldn't propose an issue for many years, but those years have turned into months. There has been some reported disturbances regarding the Fair Folk. We recently received word from their new Seelie Queen. We sent two of our own to negotiate with them and we received their heads with a message."

_We will have revenge for what you have done. We bring war to your doorstep and you may answer, or die in quietness. _

At this there was an uproar or murmurs from the crowd at this news. Alec was surprised that the Fair Folk were being so forward. He hardly paid any more attention to the rest of the meeting. He was jolted out of his day dreamlike state by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, thankful that nobody noticed, and looked down at it. It was a text from Magnus.

_Are you almost done? I have a surprise for you….a sexy surprise!_

**Yeah almost. How are you faring all on your own?**

_Faring? My, Alexander you are so….I really want to kiss you right now. _

**The feeling's mutual**

_Well come back quickly, I'll be waiting. _

After that Magnus sent loads of suggestive emoticons to Alec's phone. Alec smiled to himself. Clary noticed and leaned over.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Oh…nothing" said Alec. He returned his attention to the meeting but his mind was on Magnus.

**That's the end! Tell me if you liked it! I'm very open to constructive criticism and I'll take any and all suggestions. Please R&R!**


End file.
